destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill Cipher
Bill Cipher '''is a major antagonist in the Destroy the Godmodder series who originates from Gravity Falls. He is an omniscient dream demon that resides in the Nightmare Realm. Bill has great power in the mindscape, which he can access through summoning rituals or dreams. Bill gained many new powers and items during the events of Destroy the Godmodder 2. He currently has the code manipulation powers of Project Binary, a miniature version of '''The Tumor inside his eye, a copy of Nimbleguy's Tubas, Hephaestus' Daggers, the Infernal Inkblot, Cipher's Catastrophe, the Timetables, Prometheus' Topper, and Prometheus' Cane. Throughout Destroy the Godmodder: Terraria Edition, he plotted to destroy the Zodiac and become truly immortal. Bill has made major appearances in Destroy the Godmodder 2, Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins, Destroy the Godmodder: TV Tropes Edition, and Destroy the Godmodder: Terraria Edition. He was controlled by TwinBuilder in DTG0 and DTG:TCF, and by The_Nonexistent_Tazz in DTG:TVT. Bill's chumhandle is unexplainedCongruence UC (9933cc). Appearance In his normal incarnation, Bill Cipher is a yellow triangle with rounded edges made to resemble a pyramid. He has a singular eye with four eyelashes on its top and bottom. Below his eye is a black bowtie, and floating above him is a black top hat known as Providence's Topper. Bill has a set of black arms and legs that are in the approximate positions they should be on a human body, though he can move his limbs around the circumference of his body as he sees fit. Bill can change the appearance of his body in any way he wants, such as changing his color scheme to a red body and white limbs when he is angered. Bill can also display any image he wants on his body, such as events going on around the Trifecta and even events that haven't yet come to pass. As Shattered Bill, Bill's body is turned a permanent orchid, he has a black eye with a white vertical line for a "pupil", his limbs and bowtie have turned white, and most startlingly, his body is flipped upside-down. This means Bill has two top hats, one for each of his upper points. One is white (Providence's Topper) and the other is grey (Oblivion's Topper). After his eye was healed, Bill's body was flipped right-side up, although he still retains the color scheme and ditched Oblivion's Topper. As Ascendant Bill, Bill's eye becomes a stylized version of the Tumor, with one half of his eye becoming white and the other becoming black in a yin-yang formation. Bill's pupil flashes between red and blue. Bill's bowtie also becomes bisected, with one half becoming white and the other becoming black, although his body and limbs stay the same color as Shattered Bill's. History Pre-DTG Before DTG, Bill resided in the Nightmare Realm for over one trillion years, plotting a way to escape the decaying dimension with his Henchmaniacs and gain a physical form. The events of Gravity Falls played out as normal as a result of this, and Bill ultimately started Weirdmageddon, just as planned. DTG0 The information in this timeline applies to DTG0's timeline only. The Weirdmageddon of Gravity Falls occurred chronologically parallel to the events of DTG0, so, when the Scribe and Cinavi went on an expedition to Gravity Falls to recover alien drones, they saw the town in a state of absolute carnage. The two acquired the alien drones safely, but they were caught by Eyebats, who reported their presence back to Bill. Now aware of the fact that Minecraft's inhabitants had gained the power to travel across dimensions, Bill declared Minecraftia his next target after he finished the job at Gravity Falls. When the heroes of Gravity Falls tried to attack Bill, he killed all of them and made a deal with the Author, Stanford Pines, to remove the magnetism keeping Weirdmageddon stuck in the town of Gravity Falls. With it destroyed, the entire dimension became controlled by Bill, and he created a better dimension in its place with an unending party. DTG2 Bill was first brought to GodCraft by Nimbleguy as an entity. He was summoned by Nimbleguy to help fight against the Godmodder and the Homestuck Invasion with his powerful mind-based abilities. In return, Nimbleguy would create Nimbleguy's Tubas and give a copy of them to Bill. After he was defeated in combat, he entered Nimbleguy's mindscape, where he stayed for quite some time. After the Counteroperation Protocol was fully revealed to Earth, Bill Cipher left Nimbleguy and joined its special ops team along with King Ikea, GLaDOS, and Project Binary. He mostly traveled wherever he wanted and caused mischief, taking a liking to the other members of the team while in Aperture Science. Once the Godmodder was recovered and his coding was extracted, Bill traveled with the Godmodder back to GodCraft and fought the players. He was defeated and dropped his hat as a Spoil of War, and then left the server. He then relaxed on Earth like he did earlier and attempted to make several deals with the members of the team, including Project Binary. One of his deals finally went through when he suggested a power exchange. Bill received Project Binary's code manipulation, and Project Binary received Bill's mental manipulation. However, Bill ended up taking Project Binary's powers by force by stealing some energy from his own power core. After merging with the power, Bill got a purple-and-white color scheme and prepared to use his power for his own nefarious means. However, he was ill-equipped to handle it and the power literally blew up in his face. Bill gained two hats, was flipped broke-ways, and lost his omniscience, becoming Shattered Bill. He proceeded to rage against Project Binary, convinced that it was his fault that the power backfired. The two eventually acquiesced into another deal: they would stop arguing and fight as allies in GodCraft, but Project Binary would have to find a way to restore Bill's blinded eye. After creating the deal, Bill traveled to Universe A and somehow acquired a copy of the Quills of Echidna before heading back to Earth. He then activated the superpowered portal to GodCraft and promptly traveled through it and, along with the rest of the Counteroperation, Arrived in GodCraft. True to his word, he fought alongside Project Binary, but eventually left the Battlefield and re-entered the Void. Once there, he proceeded to use the Quills of Echidna and Scratch the Hexahedron, recreating the Glitch and unleashing it on GodCraft as part of the Counteroperation's plan of destroying Minecraft. Bill then, like the rest of the Arrival, waited for the players to finish the Glitch's challenges. He fought alongside the Arrival in defeating the players at the Descent, until something happened. The Nonexistent Tazz and TheLordErelye presented the Healing Contract to Bill, in which a designated Healing Squad would heal his eye using a massive array of life energy. In return, Bill would have to leave the Trifecta for one year and promise not to interfere with any of its events. Project Binary, seeing his own deal with Bill was about to be for naught, told Bill about the object he had found would strengthen Bill's eyesight: The Tumor. However, Bill decided that since Tazz and Erelye had come up with a more suitable deal, his deal with Project Binary was voided, and Bill renounced his allegiance with him. After changing the terms of the deal so Bill could stay in the Trifecta, but not intentionally effect the events on GodCraft, Bill accepted the deal. Once the Healing Squad charged up the massive Orb of Life, the ball flew into Bill's vacant eye and successfully healed his blindness, restoring his omniscience. True to the terms of the Contract, Bill left Minecraft entirely and dropped another Spoil of War. Bill flew to Universe A and entered the glitched B1 session, drilling a hole using the Quills of Echidna into the middle of their Battlefield. From there, he retrieved The Tumor as Project Binary had showed him, and fused with it to exponentially increase his power, becoming Ascendant Bill. Some time afterwards, Bill was summoned into Limbo by TheLordErelye, and eventually struck a deal with him, during the Trials. Bill agreed to give Erelye some important information regarding traversing the mindscape and the Journals, in exchange for a copy of the Hazel Wand, Erelye's most powerful weapon. Bill hastily left after the deal was struck, sensing a powerful summoning energy somewhere else in reality. Bill remained dormant until the end of Trial 7, when he was summoned by insert_generic_username during the boss rush in Godmodder Soul's mindscape. Bill promised to help the players fight against the X-Bosses if they gave him a copy of Cipher's Call. The players agreed, and Bill helped them fight for the duration of the boss rush. At its conclusion, which marked the start of the End of Act 4, Bill teleported back to the B1 session without any of the players noticing. He waited in the middle of the Battlefield for the Homestuck Kids to ultimately travel to him. Bill watched them on a flatscreen television hooked up to a timer ticking down the end of the B1 session. Once the Homestuck Kids arrived, Bill told them that the Scratch they had performed wouldn't give them a new session, it would just flat-out erase their universe from existing. Bill told the Homestuck Kids he could give them a way out if they gave him a copy of the Timetables. The Kids reluctantly agreed, and Bill opened up his timer, creating a portal to the Void. Once the Homestuck Kids went through the portal, Bill laughed manically as a black hole formed that swallowed up the entire B1 session and, along with the Employer's destruction of the A2 session, destroyed Universe A entirely. He escaped the black hole and entered the Void. At a circumstantially simultaneous moment, somewhere in the far reaches of the Void, Bill's battered body floated through nothingness. The Tumor in his eye exploded with the force of two universes, creating the Red Sun. DTG: TV Tropes Ascendant Bill eventually struck a deal with The_Nonexistent_Tazz's split who resided in Destroy the Godmodder: TV Tropes Edition. Tazz agreed to summon Bill in order to create as much chaos and havoc as possible. Both Tazz and TwinBuilder contributed the charge for Bill, and he was ultimately summoned via much fanfare. He eventually left the field, returning to the main timeline. One Year Older During the epilogue of Destroy the Godmodder 2, Bill Cipher encountered a meeting of the Conflict's many agents within the Void. After talking to some of them, he encountered Hard-Boiled Flumpty Bumpty, and convinced Flumpty to accompany him to Terraria. DTG: Terraria Ascendant Bill appeared at sporadic intervals during Destroy the Godmodder: Terraria. His goal seemed to be to just cause as much havoc as possible and mess with people. However, his goal has been revealed to be to find a way to erase The Zodiac from existence, destroying the prophecy that would show the people who would defeat Bill and letting him reign forever. Along the way, Bill interacted with The Zodiac and OpelSpeedster.]] The Zodiac is a symbol associated with Bill Cipher. It is a large ring split into twelve sections, with each section carrying a different symbol. Each symbol seemingly represents a different player of the Destroy the Godmodder series. A notable quirk of Bill's is his tendency to refer to all players by their associated symbols on the Zodiac. This is a willing choice, however, as he can just as easily say players' real names. Even NPCs such as Build, Split, and the Godmodder have their own symbols. The function of the Zodiac appears to be a way for Bill to catalog all the players of DTG at once. It is also shown that he has a large amount of Wheels for a large amount of characters stretching across many universes. The Zodiac's true purpose is a prophecy showing the people who will, one day, rise up and defeat Bill, sending him back into his home dimension to stop his madness. There are a number of Zodiacs for all the different universes that Bill has crossed into, most notably, Gravity Falls. Bill's current plan is to try and destroy the Zodiac to make sure the prophecy never comes to pass. List of Zodiac Characters The Main Zodiac * TT2000 - Broken Bow. Named after TT2000's frequent use of bows as a weapon. * ninjatwist321 - Wineglass. Named after Oryx's use of wineglasses. Oryx is a character of ninjatwist's. * engie_ninja - Escutcheon. Named after the symbol of Slenderman, one of engie's characters. * Minor107 - Pickaxe. Named after the Diamond Pickaxe Minor holds in his avatar. * Fseftr - Lapis Lazuli. Named after the Lapis Lazuli Block that used to be Fseftr's avatar. * Crusher48 - Demon Door. Named after the wooden door that leads to SCP-2317's dimension. * The Serpent - Twisted Horn. Named after the twisted horns of Astria as a troll. * OpelSpeedster - Alien Visor. Named after the space helmet Opel wears around his head. * The Idea Modpack Mod Man - Golden Crown. Named after the gold crown Modpack and Alex wear. * Talist - Foxtail. Named after the tail of Wilson, Talist's most well-known character. * Irecreeper - Pokeball. Named after the Pokeball on top of the Twitchy Staff dropped by Lord Dome. * K4yne - Blue Cross. Named for the patch K4yne wears on his coat, resembling the Medic's icon. Other Characters * The Godmodder - Scarred Eye. '''Named after the Godmodder's left eye, scarred at the end of DTG1. * Build - '''Red Glasses. Named for the red glasses TwinBuilder/Build wears. * Split - Green Glasses. Named for the green glasses Split wears. * PitTheAngel - Right Wing. Named for the wings that PitTheAngel has growing out of his back. * pionoplayer - Crown of Fire. Named for the flaming rings above Piono's head. * TheLordErelye - Cosmic Goggles. Named for the purple goggles that Erelye wears. * The Nonexistent Tazz - Severed Arm. Named for the multiple severed arms Tazz uses as weapons. * gutza1 - Boomstick. Named after My Boomstick, a controversial weapon gutza alchemized. * insert_generic_username - Spirograph. Named after the symbol of SBURB from Homestuck. * ManiacMasteR - Redeyes. Named for the only discernible feature of Maniac's face. * CobaltShade - Acid Man. Named for the constant attacks involving acid Cobalt used. * Crystalcat - Hand of Crystal. Named for True Crystallum, the gloves/A.I. Crystal used in DTG2. * Amperz4nd - Rod of Fuel. Named for the Monochromic Rods Amperz4nd commonly used. * Nimbleguy - Nulled. Named after a special attack for the Insanity Tubas and Nimbleguy's memo game. * 5l1n65h07 - Redstone Block. Named after Redstone Block, an entity 5l1n65h07 summoned. * NinjaV2403 - 8-Ball. Named after the Bowler Hat, a hat from Homestuck that Ninja alchemized. * Netpatham - Hexagon. Named after HEX, an ally of Net's that he repeatedly tried to summon in DTG2. * Goanna67 - Shotgun. Named after the shotguns and weaponry Goanna commonly used in attacks. * Bomber57 - Schemer's Mark. Named for the Mark of Tzeentch, an iconic symbol in Warhammer 40K. * Pricey12345 - Electric Guitar. Named for an electric guitar Pricey once alchemized in DTG2. * The Scribe - Leaking Pen. Named for the leaking pen the Scribe contained during DTG0. * Redstone - '''Redstone Dust. '''Based on Redstone's name. Ironically, it has absolutely nothing to do with him. Category:Entity Category:Conclave Category:DTG2 Category:Boss Category:Character Category:DTG0